Love me, kiss me, kill me
by Alecsandria-c
Summary: HP/DM Draco goes missing, Harry think he's going mad but is he?


Author: Alec C. Pairing: Draco/Harry Rating: R for slash pairing Disclaimer: all my idea Spoilers: none Archive: ff.net Author's note 1: this is my first HP slash story. It's not my first Slash story. I need to get used to the characters. But any constructive feedback is more than welcome Title: Love me, Kiss me, Kill me (1/1) Author's note 2: Thanks to Ryan and K for the beta  
  
Harry woke up in horrible pain with a scream dying on his lips. His hand moved to the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He was drenched in sweat and a soft cry faded inside his mind.  
  
'Harry?' Ron rushed into the room. The red-haired boy stopped when he saw his best friend looking around the room in distress.  
  
'Harry, what's wrong?' Ron sat down on the bed.  
  
Harry removed his hand from his scar and Ron gasped. The scar was blazing red and undoubtedly hurting Harry.  
  
'That. that.' Ron stuttered.  
  
'Only happens when Voldemort is around.' Harry finished.  
  
'That would explain a few things.'  
  
Harry rubbed his face and softly moaned in pain. 'What has happened now?'  
  
Ron was Head Boy in good Weasley tradition but he didn't flaunt around like Percy Weasley had done years ago. 'Dumbledore called us in early this morning. Top Secret. One moment I was lying in bed and the next I was up and about in his office.'  
  
Ron glanced quickly at Harry to see if he was still paying attention. 'Last night there was.someone. Draco Malfoy was abducted from his room last night.' Ron blurted finally.  
  
'Abducted? How?'  
  
'Crabbe saw a bright light, he heard Malfoy scream and than there was nothing. Some blood on the sheets and no Malfoy.'  
  
Harry swallowed hard. 'Voldemort?'  
  
Ron shrugged. 'Dumbledore wants you guarded. Malfoy's dad is back with you- know-who. You could be next.'  
  
Harry nodded absently. He was used to the extra security. He didn't want it but Dumbledore was hard to convince.  
  
Ron babbled on but Harry stopped listening. Malfoy had broken with his family last summer. His father forced him to join the dark side and Draco wanted to wait until he had finished Hogwarts. His father didn't accept this and Draco was disowned as heir of Malfoy. Why would Voldemort abduct Draco? Why not go for himself if Voldemort wanted him so badly? Draco had been injured. Ron had said that there was blood. Harry shifted to the side of the bed. Since when was he addressing Draco Malfoy with his first name, even in his thoughts?  
  
Harry got of the bed and stretched his sore body. 'Can I still go to my classes and Quidditch?'  
  
Ron stopped half way through a sentence. 'Classes? Sure, we've got the map to follow you.'  
  
Harry smirked and gathered his clothes and toilet bag. 'I'll see you at breakfast than.'  
  
** Harry wandered aimlessly through the halls. Each step he took for the past three weeks had been followed by Ron, Seamus, Dean or Dumbledore. The only privacy he found was at night but even then he wasn't alone. He constantly heard someone moan in pain, occasionally he heard his name called out in despair. Each time this happened his scar would nearly blind him in pain. He started to talk back to the voice, soothing it, trying to stop the crying. Somewhere the voice sounded familiar, but Harry didn't know where he had heard it before.  
  
Harry missed Draco. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but when he was along in his bed, when soft snoring sounds emanated from the other beds and the voice in his head would finally quiet, he would allow himself to miss Draco. To miss the cold stares, the sarcastic remarks and the annoying laugh.  
  
Harry had come to terms with his somewhat changed feelings for Draco. He was gone, everyone thought that he was dead, and Harry had realized what he missed after it was gone. So Draco was his enemy, so they used to hate each other and Draco's father would give his left leg to get his hands on Harry, but that didn't mean that Harry couldn't just feel a small form of sympathy or even affection for Draco, couldn't it?  
  
Harry kicked a wall. 'Fuck.' He needed to be alone. He needed to think. Harry started running to his common room. He shouted the password and jumped inside as soon as the Fat Lady swung open. He grabbed some fruit from the bowl on the table and filled a water bag with fresh water.  
  
'Going somewhere Harry?' Dean poked his head around the door to the boys' dorms.  
  
'Just going to think for a while.'  
  
'In the Chamber?'  
  
Harry nodded. 'I'm taking some fruit with me, so don't worry if I miss dinner. I promise to stay within the castle walls, and I won't let any stranger take me ok?' He finished with a dull and boring look on his face.  
  
'Ok, I've got the map right here.'  
  
Harry saw the map lying on the table in the common room, the map that showed where everyone was inside the castle and on the ground surrounding the castle.  
  
Harry turned around and walked away. There was one place in the castle where he could go to without someone checking up on him. He was the only one that was able to open the door to the Chamber of Secrets. It had been cleared of all dark magic where Harry defeated Tom Riddle the boy who would be Lord Voldemort in his second year. Harry loved going there. It was his own little sanctuary.  
  
Harry greeted Moaning Myrtle in the toilets where the entrance to the Chamber was. He mumbled the password in Parselmouth and the wall opened. Harry stepped over the threshold and the wall closed again.  
  
'Lumos' Harry said and a light appeared at the end of his wand. Harry walked through the dark and damp corridor. Suddenly he heard a soft whimpering. Exactly like the sounds he always heard in his head at night. But this time the whimpering became louder.  
  
Harry turned a corner and he walked into the Chamber of Secrets. He mumbled a spell to light the fire place and got the shock of his life. In front of the fire place, curled up in a little ball was Draco Malfoy. Soft whimpers came from blood-stained lips.  
  
'Draco?' Harry slowly stepped closer. Draco was bruised all over his face, blood dripped from a cut above his eyebrow and he wheezed with each painful breath.  
  
'Draco?' Harry sat down next to the boy. The whimpers stopped as Draco tried to say something but his dry mouth and lips made his words inaudible.  
  
Harry quickly took the water bag out of his cloak and placed it against Draco's lips. The boy took a few eager sips before moaning again.  
  
'How, what. who did this?'  
  
'Go away.' Draco tried to turn on his back but failed. Harry slipped one arm under Draco's shoulder and pulled Draco against him. The scar on his forehead was thumping in warning but Harry ignored it for the time being.  
  
'I've got some fruit with me. Have you eaten?'  
  
Draco shook his head. 'Not hungry. Go away'  
  
'Have you been here the whole time?'  
  
Draco shook his head again. 'Forbidden Forrest.'  
  
'You hate the Forbidden Forrest.'  
  
Harry did a quick spell to check if Draco was suffering from any broken bones or life threatening injuries but with a sigh of relief he didn't find any.  
  
'You talked to me.' Draco mumbled. 'I heard you talking.'  
  
Harry almost slapped himself. Of course the voice had sounded familiar. It had been Draco's. Harry must not have recognized it because he had never heard Draco cry before.  
  
'Why me?' Harry asked.  
  
'First name that popped up.' Draco was now struggling to sit up himself. The water had given back some of his strength.  
  
'You have to leave Potter.'  
  
'Ok.' Harry got up and tried to lift Draco in his arms. The injured boy started squirming.  
  
'Potter, go! Go without me. Just go back where you came from and forget that you've seen me here.'  
  
Harry looked puzzled. Draco was trying to get rid of him very persistently. 'I'm not going without you. Merlin, the whole school is on high alert. Everyone is wondering who will be next. They all think that you are dead Draco!'  
  
Draco shook his head. 'Let them think that I'm dead. This place is cursed. I can't get out even if I tried. Now go!'  
  
Draco started coughing and Harry urged him to drink some more water.  
  
'Just tell me who took you? How did you end up here from the Forbidden Forrest?'  
  
Draco shook his head. 'Can't you listen Potter? Go!'  
  
Draco took a deep breath and pushed the other boy away. 'I want to die in peace without you nagging at my side. You've done that more than enough the last six years. So just go and leave me alone.'  
  
'I won't let you die alone!' Harry was getting frustrated. 'I can carry you back.'  
  
Draco grabbed Harry's robe and pulled him close. 'Listen to me Harry. Get out now! Just run, run and don't look back.'  
  
Harry sat back stunned. Draco had called him Harry for the first time.  
  
'Ok I'll go. Just tell me how you got in here. Ron and Ginny know about this place but you need to speak Parselmouth to get in. I'm the only one in Hogwarts that can speak Parselmouth.'  
  
'Hello Harry.' An icy voice filled the room.  
  
Harry spun around and narrowed his eyes. 'Voldemort!'  
  
'It's been a long time, Harry. You honestly didn't think that you had killed me, right?'  
  
Harry was speechless although his thoughts were racing. Voldemort had to show up on the map. Dumbledore would come down to help him.  
  
As if reading Harry's thoughts, Voldemort laughed and explained, 'I've put a spell on the room. No one will see anyone but you in this room. They won't notice my presence. The only person that can tell that I'm near is you.'  
  
'Time has finally come Harry. This time there is no Phoenix to save you, no mother with unconditional love to help you. No, The Boy Who Lived will die.'  
  
Harry raced his wand and shouted spell after spell to freeze Voldemort, to clean his memory, to stop him from killing.  
  
'Why did you take Draco Malfoy instead of me?' Harry shouted coming close to exhaustion. Voldemort retaliated to each spell and Harry didn't have much energy left to fight them.  
  
'I had to test my little experiment. I didn't want you to die during the abduction. I wanted to kill you myself.'  
  
Harry quickly looked at Draco who struggling to get to his feet, using the wall for support.  
  
'Good bye Harry Potter. I'll tell your friends that you've fought bravely till the end.'  
  
'Voldemort!' Draco's voice was weak. 'You are wrong about one thing.'  
  
'Draco.'  
  
Voldemort started laughing. He raised his wand again and started on a spell. Harry could feel his own protection spell wear off and he didn't have the strength to cast a stronger one.  
  
Draco slowly shuffled towards Voldemort. 'There is one thing that can save Harry. One thing that you can't fight.'  
  
Voldemort rolled his eyes and a green light covered Draco, who started to scream in pain. 'You can't kill Harry because.'  
  
Draco's eyes linked with Harry's and suddenly it dawned on Harry what Draco was about to do.  
  
'Draco, no!' Cried Harry but his voice faded when Voldemort finished his spell at the same time.  
  
A bright white light filled the room and blinded Harry for a moment, then blackness took over and Harry fell to the floor.  
  
** A soft hand caressed his arm and muttered his name. Harry flinched, trying to open his eyes.  
  
'Open your eyes Harry, you can do it.'  
  
Harry's eyelids fluttered and he opened his eyes, blinking against the bright lights. He was disorientated. This wasn't the Chambers. He was somewhere else. He tried to jerk forward but two strong hands pushed him back on the bed. His glasses were placed on his face and Harry realized that he was in the Hospital wing.  
  
'You have to rest Harry. You have been very ill.'  
  
Dumbledore's face appeared above him. 'It took us a while to find you. We couldn't open the Chambers. It was a shock to find you and Draco Malfoy there.'  
  
Harry cried out. 'Draco. Where is he? Is he.?'  
  
Dumbledore patted his hand. 'There is nothing we can do for him anymore. We've tried Magic and we've tried some Muggle methods.'  
  
Harry struggled to sit up and looked around the hospital wing. Draco was lying in a bed at the window. His pale face was still bruised and his chest slowly rose in a wheezy breath.  
  
'Help me up.'  
  
'No Harry, please.'  
  
Harry turned his face towards Ron, who was standing on the other side of his bed.  
  
'Help me up or I'll get out of bed myself.'  
  
Ron didn't move so Harry kicked off the covers of his bed and swung his legs over the side. He swayed a little whilst trying to regain his balance.  
  
'Harry, you have to stay in bed.' Hermione's voice was loud and full of worry.  
  
'Let him be.' Dumbledore pulled the young woman back.  
  
Harry limped to Draco's bed.  
  
'What did you do?' Harry mumbled. 'Why did you do it?'  
  
He brushed a lock of silvery hair from Draco's forehead. Tears formed in Harry's eyes and slowly made their way down his face. 'Loving me unconditionally means your death sentence.'  
  
A few tears fell on Draco's face. Harry brushed them away. 'Dumbledore says that he can't help you anymore. You can go now, if you have been waiting for me to wake up. Go to my parents. Tell them all you know about me. Tell them that I miss them and that I'll miss you.'  
  
Harry started to sob louder. 'Why couldn't you have told me before? Why now? Why did Voldemort have to kill you?'  
  
Harry buried his face in the sheets next to Draco's chest. 'I love you.'  
  
A hand touched his hair and Harry jerked up. 'Leave me alone,' He said and turned around to shout at whoever was standing behind him. But there was no one. Dumbledore was ushering Hermione and Ron out of the room and all the other beds were empty.  
  
Harry turned back to the bed and his eyes grew large. Draco's hand was moving. It was fluttering in the air, searching for something. Harry gently took the hand in his and squeezed it. Draco slowly opened his eyes and looked at Harry.  
  
'I was waiting.' He said through chapped lips. Harry smiled and sobbed at the same time. 'Waiting so that I could tell you to listen to me next time.'  
  
Harry pressed Draco's hand against his cheek.  
  
'Also.' Draco swallowed. 'To state the obvious.'  
  
Draco waved Harry closer. 'I love you.' He said. 'And if anyone finds out I'll chase your ass all over Hogwarts.'  
  
Harry smiled and pressed his lips against Draco's.  
  
First they had to recover, than they would talk. And maybe kiss a little, fight some and love each other.  
  
The End  
  
Authors'note 3: I might do a sequel but HP slash isn't my priority fandom at the moment. 


End file.
